micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Orphanian Republic
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Austenasian Civil War page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 17:20, May 15, 2010 Welcome on MicroWiki, it's months ago since we hear something from the Orphanian Republic Flandrensis 09:27, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Diplomatic Relations With Eniarku From the Office of the Supreme Executive Commissioner For the Attention of the Orphanian Government ~ Greetings. The Central People's Government of the Democratic People's Republic of Eniarku would be glad to engage in diplomatic relations with the Orphanian Republic, but we have a few questions first. i.) What member of the government left the message on my talk page? Please be specific with your name and position. ii.) When looking at the page on the "Orphanian Republic", I saw absolutely no mention of the government (ie - legislature), only that of the military. When looking at this, we do not know if you are a completely autocratic society or a free-to-vote democracy. Please be specific. iii.) May we ask why your military is at DEFCON 4? iv.) Why is your title emperor when the name of your nation is the Orphanian Republic? Please answer any and all questions listed above. ~ Sincerely, Comrade Commissioner, Hero Aaron A. Meek Supreme Executive Commissioner Re: Diplomatic Relations With Eniarku cont. From the Office of the Supreme Executive Commissioner '' ''For the Attention of Emperor Robbins, Orphanian Emperor ~ Greetings. The Central People's Government of the Democratic People's Republic of Eniarku thanks you for answering its questions. However, you have not answered the question in regards to your government as accurately as we would have liked. Meaning, when we asked you about what your government was, you did not give us a straightforward answer. We understand that you and your people are working towards governmental changes, but we would still like to know, for example, what your government was when the Orphanian Republic began, and what you are working towards. Thank you. ~ Comrade Commissioner, Hero Aaron A. Meek Supreme Executive Commissioner The Right Honourable, Mason A. Horn Premier of the People's Assembly The Central People's Government The Delegates of the People's Assembly Re: Diplomatic Relations With Eniarku cont. From the Central People's Government From the National People's Assembly ~ Greetings. The Central People's Government of the Democratic People's Republic of Eniarku thanks you for clarifying. However, after discussing with the People's Assembly, Federal Government, and Department of Foreign Affairs officials, we have decided that the Democratic People's Republic of Eniarku cannot and will not engage in diplomatic relations with the Orphanian Republic on the following premise: The People's Assembly and Central People's Government later voted unanimously that Eniarku cannot and will not engage in diplomatic relations with the Orphanian Republic. We apologize for any inconvenience that this has caused. Best Regards. ~ Eniarkian Central People's Government Eniarkian National People's Assembly Dorzhabad Government Referendum Greetings! The MICPD wishes to know what option you think the new government of Dorzhabad should be. Premier Morris has said he would like feedback whether the government should stay the way it is or change to a more democratic government. The following are the three options: The Dictatorial Initiative - Premier Morris will remain the Dictator of Dorzhabad with a Benevolent Dictatorship still intact and all policies will remain the same. The Federal Front - Premier Morris will resign as the Dictator of Dorzhabad unless up to 50% of the Federal Candidates choose that they do not want him gone. Political parties will be formed and the electoral process will occur every 6 months. The Antarctic Independance Party - The 3 Main Regions of Dorzhabad will be granted independance, if the region does not have more than 3 citizens to run it, it will collapse. The Premier will declare his support for the region he desires and that Region will most likely stay intact (the hope is he chooses the Antarctic Territory) Please let us know ASAP what your thoughts are. Thank you! ~HRM King Nik I MICPD President Head of State, Kingdom of Starland Minister of Foreign Affairs, Kingdom of Starland (UTC) 2:24 August 4, 2010